War Between the Gods
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: After the fight with Kronos the gods found out about Hades sword. Conflict arose between them and a war broke out. It has been three years and Percy Jackson and his friends just want the war to end, but Percy has a second wish, to bring back Nico di Angelo. Full summary inside. No slash. Rated for later chapters. On hiatus, not for ever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've had this idea in my mind for a while so I decided to make it. This starts of after the Last Olympian. No Romans, Gaea or Second Great Prophecy. This will be more of a prologue to see if anyone actually wants me to continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Summary:After the fight with Kronos the gods found out about Hades sword. Conflict arose between them and a war broke out. It has been three years and Percy Jackson and his friends just want the war to end, but Percy has a second wish, to bring back Nico di Angelo. Every time Percy saw Nico he was a little more broken. Percy hasn't seen Nico in a while, months, and when he does it is a very different Nico, a Nico who acts more like he did after his sisters death. Something is wrong with Nico, Percy can feel it, so when he finds a hurt Nico on the battlefield he decides that it is time to help and protect Nico. What will Percy find out about the three years Nico had been by himself? Just what had Hades done to him? Can Nico be saved while simultaneously trying to stop the war?

Everything had started to fall apart three years ago, when the gods had declared war against each other. Just the day before everything had been wonderful with everyone just relaxing at Camp Half-Blood, the Titan War had just been diverted and everything seemed to be fine. Until Zeus found out about Hades sword, with that there had been a whole blow out with the gods about what to do about his new weapon of power. On Hades side was Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter( only because her daughter, Persephone, would get in trouble as well), they all thought that Hades sword being in existence was fine since he used it to help the gods.. On Zeus' side was Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, and Artemis, and Hera, they all thought that the sword should be destroyed and Hades punished. Apollo and Hesitia did not chose a side, now that I think about it Apollo probably hadn't joined a side because he knew what was about to happen. But, anyway, just a couple days later war was declared, it sounded so stupid, it was just over a sword. The gods all chose sides, with Apollo and Hesitia both teaming up with Zeus later on.

Luckily most of my friends godly parent had been on Zeus' side so we didn't have to fight each other. Unfortunately there was one of my friends who couldn't be on our side, Nico di Angelo. His father was Hades, and as such he had to fight with Hades, against me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. I had tried to convince him to just join us but Nico had just said that there were some things that I couldn't understand and then shadow traveled to the Underworld. Since then I had only seen him on the battle field; but one weird thing was he never hurt me or anyone else that he had been friends with, he was reluctant to cause our deaths. I truly felt sorry for Nico, he obviously didn't want to be on Hades side, but something was keeping him there, fighting alongside the God of Death. The last time I had seen Nico was not a time I liked to remember, it had been six months ago. It was going to be like any other time we had fought of Hades forces, stopping him from gaining more power, at least it was suppose to be. I would never be able to forget what had happened...

_Flashback_

We were fighting of Hades forces, or at least trying to, the only problem we had was the Hydra with thousands of heads, all attacking both Hades army and ours. I knew that the Hydra had to be killed before we could win this fight, so I ran forward, getting ready to attack it. But before I could reach the Hydra a teenager stepped in front of me. He was wearing pure black armor, a skeleton helmet(like all soldiers in Hades army), and had a pure black sword at his side. Wait, pure black sword, Stygian iron, which meant...I looked at the face the helmet was over and was shocked, it was Nico. He was paler than ever and seemed much to thin for someone who was fifteen, there was nothing, just emptiness, in his eyes.

"Nico..." I took a step towards him, but Nico's reaction was to swing his sword towards me, I barely had enough time to step back.

"You will not be going any farther. You will not be getting the the Scythe of Kronos." Nico's voice sounded automated, like he was some type of computer, just doing whatever the user wanted.

The Scythe of Kronos? So that was what Hades was trying to get, no wonder. But at that moment I could care less about the Scythe, all I cared about was the fifteen year old in front of me who used to be my friend. Every time I saw him it was like he was caring less and less about what happened to everyone fighting on Zeus' side of this war and more and more about what Hades wanted. The light had been getting extinguished for a while now, but this was the first time that his eyes had ever been truly empty, like he ad just given up. He might not think of me as a friend but I thought of him as one, no matter what I still thought of him as a friend. When ever I saw him I saw that insecure, lonely, eleven year old child, or as the twelve year old who I had never seen more happy then when he was accepted by everyone at Camp Half-blood and praised by his father. What had happened to Nico, whatever had happened, shouldn't of, Nico should still be a kid, not some warrior fighting for his father against his friends. I had to get Nico back.

"Nico, I don't want the Scythe, I want to stop the Hydra, and to help you." I say softly.

"Help me? Help me! I don't need your help! And of course you want the Scythe, if Hades wants it then so does Zeus and Poseidon. Your just trying to trick me into trusting you!." Nico yelled at me, his eyes wide.

"No, Nico, that isn't true. I'm not trying to trick you. I wa- Nico watch out!" I shout at the kid.

While I had been talking some other demigods in Zeus army had been killing the Hydra, unfortunately before the final heads of it was cut of it had spewed acid out of its mouth. Unknowing Nico had turned around when I had meant for him to come forward towards me. The acid hits Nico in, and around, the eyes. The pure scream of agony made my heart twist as I watched his hands go up to his eyes, covering them. Some people higher up in Hades forces ran over to Nico, who had dropped to his knees in pain. Before I realized it all of Hades army was disappearing, going back to the Underworld, Nico with them.

Annabeth came up to me "That was Nico?" she asks, a sick look on her face, she still cared about Nico, just like I did.

I nod, not trusting my voice. It had been my fault that the acid had hit Nico, and know I wouldn't even be able to help Nico and gain his trust. I knew that if we ever saw each other again then Nico would attack me right away, his trust in me was broken forever.

_End of Flashback_

But after that I never saw Nico again. I never faced him on the battlefield again, for all I knew he could be dead. I never forgot that day, the scream from Nico, the way he talked, his empty eyes, devoid of all emotion. Something had happened to Nico besides the war while he was with Hades, something that had completely broke him. I just hoped that one day I would be able to fix all that had happened, that one day I would be able to gain his trust. Nico was still like a younger brother to me, and I would do anything to protect him, but for me to be able to do that I would have to find him first. And that was exactly what I would be trying to do tomorrow, for tomorrow we infiltrate the Underworld, more specifically, Hades Palace.

Like? Hate? Think I should continue it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you those who are following and reviewed**

**AM83220-**** Thank you for the review. I have decided to continue it.**

**LaceyRide-**** One of your favorite ever? In one chapter? Wow. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Jove99-**** I will be, it will just take some time**

**eragon0123-**** I do remember the oath on the River Styx, but who says that he is using that sword. **

**PinkRenegade-**** Thank you for the review. I honestly wasn't sure if anyone would find this interesting**

**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph-**** Thank you for the review.**

**c****orpse blood- ****Well, I am continuing it. Thank you for the review**

_**Oh and when there is a line break the name inside of it will be whose perspective it's in**_ _**Ex:**_

-Percy Jackson-

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson**

The Underworld was just like I remembered it: dark and gloomy. We had just got into the Underworld. The "we" referring to me, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse(who I had become friends with). We had decided that a smaller group would be best, otherwise it would be easier for Hades to spot us. We were just entering Hades' palace, exactly like I had seen it three years ago. I felt a pang go through me at the thought of better times, because even though we had to defeat Kronos, we were all together, all a family. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Annabeth had stopped until I ran into her. Annabeth turned her head around to look at me, making the shushing motion before pointing in front of her.

It was then that I realized that we were in the palace. In front of us stood dozens of skeletons and ghosts, all with weapons posed at the ready. Sitting in a throne made out of bones was Hades, just as dark and evil as ever. Standing before Hades was the furies, some dead war generals, and-Nico. Yes, it was Nico. He was thinner than ever, his hair was longer, and he was wearing full battle armor. He had his back turned towards me so I couldn't see his face. Honestly, at that moment I could care less about what Hades was planning, because I had found my little cousin, and he was alive. That was the best news that I had heard in months.

"How many enforcements do we still have?" Hades cold voice rang out in the throne room.

It was Nico who answered "In ghosts we have around ten thousand, in skeletons around two thousand, more are being made at this moment, and in actual humans around twenty. We lost about one thousand in the last battle." I could tell from Nico's voice that this was not good news, even though the numbers seemed pretty high.

I was right that it wasn't good when Hades yelled at Nico "Lost one thousand! We have already lost three thousand in these last three months themselves," Hades turned to everyone at the last part "You have all failed!"

Nico only nodded in response. Almost everyone seemed to be expecting this outburst, except for one ghost, who started shouting some things I would never repeat at Hades. Without even blinking Nico spun around, took out his sword, and stabbed the ghost right through, it exploded into a pile of white dust. Don't ask me how Nico killed a ghost, I don't know.

But I did have to choke back a gasp. Around Nico's eyes were burn marks, extending out from his eyes reaching across to the bridge of his nose. The area of his eyes that was suppose to be white had burn marks going through it as well. But what shocked me the most was that his pupil wasn't black, it was pure white. I was shocked, I knew that the poison would cause damage to his eyes, but I had never expected that.

"Very good," Hades told Nico while he sheathed his sword "Now everyone is dismissed. Do not interrupt me, I have business to attend to."

Everyone nodded in agreement before turning around and walking out of the room. I couldn't help it, I went after Nico. I could hear the others behind me, and Annabeth's one protest about staying in Hades' palace. The whole place was like a maze, and more than once I lost sight of Nico in the twisting hallways. Nico walked into a room, slamming the door behind him. I was about to open the door and go in when alarms suddenly blared and soon we were surrounded by skeleton guards. I had no idea how they got there so quickly, or how they knew that we were here, but it didn't matter.

We all drew our swords and got into a fighting stance, ready to fight our way out of this. The skeletons ran towards us, their swords drawn as well. But right before they reached us the ground began shacking and then erupted, going straight into the air. The ground became a cage around the skeletons, squishing in on them till they were turned to dust. Shocked I turned around and came face to face with Nico di Angelo. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was scowling at us.

Smiling I took a step forward "Nico I-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by a sword being place under my chin.

"Listen to me closely," Nico's eyes narrowed "Get out of here. And never come back" with that he pulled his sword away from me.

I looked at Nico shocked "We came to rescue you." I stated

"I don't need rescuing. Now GET OUT!" the last part he shouted at us.

I didn't have a chance to argue with him because Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Nico. I had no choice than to run, to run all the way out of the Underworld. We only stopped when we reached the light of the sun. At which point we all collapsed to the ground, exhausted from running all the way out of the Underworld.

-Percy Jackson-

We had been back at Camp Half-blood for hours now. And the only time I had talked was to give the report to Chiron, who looked genuinely concerned about Nico. I was sitting on the roof of my cabin staring up into the stars. I had failed Nico again. He had been right there, I could of brought him back. But did he want to be back?

He had saved us from the skeletons, so he cared what happened to us. But he had also told us to just leave, that he didn't need us, which meant what exactly? It could mean a lot of things, but Annabeth had been leaning towards the thought that he just didn't like us anymore, that we weren't his family anymore. I didn't, no, couldn't believe that.

There had been something in his eyes. Something I couldn't quite pinpoint. But I knew that Nico still thought of us as his family. Even if he probably blamed me for his eyes. His eyes. Chiron had said that from what we had described that he was blind. But then why was he able to tell where we, the ghost, and the skeletons were? I didn't have an answer and neither did Annabeth and Chiron. It was a complete mystery.

When we had come back everyone had been worrying over how Hades had realized that we were there. But I had been worrying about my little cousin. The boy that I had failed. The boy that was separated from his family, the people that cared about him. The boy who was all alone.

-Nico di Angelo-

My whole body hurt. After Hades found out what I had done he had given me the worst beating I had ever had. He had beat me till I was bloody. He had even used the whip. I hurt more than when my eyes were burned. I had barely been able to make it to my room before collapsing onto the bed. But in all honesty, I would do what I had all over again.

I had protected Percy and the others. If my father had gotten a hold of them they wouldn't have lasted a week. I had saved them from a fate worst than death. But why had Percy been down here? And why did he want to save me? Did he want to get me out of the Underworld? As much as I wanted to believe that, I just couldn't. In the past couple years I had learned that you can't trust anyone, especially those closest to you. But that didn't mean that I didn't want Percy to save me from this hell.

-Hades-

I can't believe my son. Protecting those demigods. Those demigods that were working with my traitor brothers. I had punished my son rightly, of course. No one betrayed me and got away with it. If my son did one more thing like that, then he would regret ever being born. I would make sure of that. My army was suppose to be made up of cold-blooded killers, people with no remorse or empathy. If my son decided to protect that spawn of Poseidon's, then I would just have to teach him what happened to weaklings in the Underworld. He wouldn't last a day.

-Chiron-

The poor son of Hades. From what Percy had told me, things weren't going well for the boy. I wished that I could turn back time and make sure the boy never joined his father. Hades had become crazy since this war had started, and I could only imagine the things he would have done to that boy, tonight alone. Hades would not have been happy when he found out that Nico had stopped the skeletons from killing Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse. No, Hades would not have been happy at all.

-Annabeth-

Percy was blaming himself. That much I could tell. He blamed himself for leaving Nico there, when it wasn't his fault. I had to do something to cheer up my boyfriend. But I knew the only way to cheer my boyfriend up was to get Nico back. I wanted Nico back just as much as anyone, but if he was with Hades for so long, I doubted that he would still consider us his family. Percy hadn't taken so kindly to that suggestion. I prayed that Nico would come back. For both his and Percy's best interest. Percy wouldn't stop till Nico was back, safe and sound, with us.

**A/N: Do you like. Updates will probably be every week to two weeks, unless something happens. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I haven't updated this in nearly a month, but you know, school, homework, I've been kinda busy. I know this isn't the longest but I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker than this one. This one is more about how Hades acts and what happened to Nico.**

**Jove99****-**** I could try making jokes, but when I try to be funny I usually fail horribly, it's when I'm not trying that I can be funny. Go figure. Although twist ending...you'll just have to see.**

**Guest-**** Update is here! Although I'm angry at myself for taking so long.**

**Shadowgirl777-**** Thank you very much for the compliment. I'm glad you like the story.**

**MillyGlassWing.32.96-**** Thanks for the compliment. I like your idea, I think I know how I'll add it in.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any recognizable characters. I also do not own one of the ways that Nico "sees", that idea is owned by the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender(you'll understand after reading)**

"Prince Nico, your presence is required in the Throne room," the ghost that had come into my room only a minute ago informed me, his voice void of all emotion.

"Tell my Father that I will be there in a couple of minutes," I use the same tone I use with everyone, void of all emotion and like a computer. I had learned a while ago that you didn't want to show any emotion, it just gets you hurt.

"Yes, sire," the ghost hisses out before quickly fleeing the room.

I know that the ghosts don't like calling me prince or sire, that they fear me because of who my Father is, but that's only half of them. The other half would love to see me dead, they think that I'm just a weakling who can't see, if only they knew. I could see, at least somewhat, I didn't see full images, more like I could see the heat and life essence coming from someone and feel things on the ground, my Father was the god of death and, essentially, the earth. The day that the Hydra's poison had gotten in my eyes, the day I had found out I couldn't fully see anymore, was still fresh in my mind, I could remember all of it.

_Flashback_

_ It was suppose to be like any other time we went to find an object for Hades, just grab it and get out, but of course, Zeus had to send his own army to stop us. That was an obstacle to overcome, it got worse with the Hydra, that was a problem, Percy Jackson was another thing entirely. I knew that he practically led Zeus' army, but I hadn't expected to see him in the fighting, and I definitely hadn't been expecting him to head in my direction. I knew that I couldn't let him get to the Scythe, my Father needed it. So I ran forward and became a barrier between him and the Scythe, and, unknowingly at the time, the Hydra._

_ Percy's eyes swept over my whole body, pausing on my sword before snapping back to my face, eyes widening as he realized who I was, __"Nico..."_ _Percy took a step forward and I did the only thing I could fully think of, I swung my sword at him. He just barely stepped back in time from getting skewered by me._

_"You will not be going any farther. You will not be getting the the Scythe of Kronos."__ Yes this was Percy, the person who had been my family when no one else would accept me, but I had a job. My first and foremost thought was to get the Scythe, my Father would be pissed if I didn't get it and failed him once again._

_"Nico, I don't want the Scythe, I want to stop the Hydra, and to help you."__ Percy's voice was just barely over a whisper, I had to strain to hear him over the sounds of the fight going on all around us._

_ Help me? What was he talking about? He couldn't help me, no one could. And why wouldn't he want the Scythe? If Hades wanted it then Zeus must want it as well. And why would he want to help me? I was his enemy, I was on Hades side, I was fighting against him. He must be lying. _Just like he lied to you about protecting Bianca, _a voice seemed to sneer in my head. Dimly in the back of my head I knew that it was Hades, that he was working magic on me, but I couldn't stop the anger that appeared __at that comment in my head._

_"Help me? Help me! I don't need your help! And of course you want the Scythe, if Hades wants it then so does Zeus and Poseidon. Your just trying to trick me into trusting you!." I screamed as loud as possible, maybe because of my anger or maybe because I wanted to be heard and be able to release all the emotions I had bottled up. I was going with the second one. Red seemed to rim my vision as I stared at Percy._

_ "No, Nico, that isn't true. I'm not trying to trick you. I wa- Nico watch out!" Whatever Percy had been about to say suddenly turned into a shout._

_ I was stupid, I realized that later. When someone tells you to watch out, you don't turn around, and it was stupid of me to turn around. But I did. I turned around to see just what the son of Poseidon was shouting about, but as soon as I did something hot and burning hit my face._

_ I screamed as pain overtook my senses and fell to my knees, simultaneously putting my hands __over my face.. It felt like fire was burning around my eyes while coal was placed in them. I dimly realized that whatever had hit me was also on my lips and in my mouth, that I was swallowing it. Which just caused more pain._

_ It felt like fire was now burning in my stomach. That my stomach had suddenly become one of Hephaestus' furnaces and it was set on high. Or maybe I had been killed and put in the Fields of Punishment for failing my Father and this was the punishment. _

_ I felt a pair of hands grab me by the arms and pull me up with them, then the familiar feeling of Shadow Travel. I could feel someone pushing me down onto a bed and hear voices in the distance. They sounded like they were in a tunnel, a very long tunnel. _

_ By now the pain had begun to numb my senses and I didn't even feel someone take my hands and pry them from my face, or my mouth getting pried open. But I did feel the nectar run down my throat and the horrible burning sensation that followed._

_ I let out one more drawn out scream before the darkness claimed me._

_-Nico di Angelo-_

_ The return to consciousness was a slow one, but, luckily, a painless one, a blissful one. I let out a little moan as I realized the pain wasn't coming back anytime soon, that for now I didn't have to feel the burning as acid entered my throat and eyes. Speaking of eyes, I tried to open my eyes, only to find out that bandages were wrapped around them. _Must be pretty bad if the nectar didn't full heal it _I muse. Most people say that when you wake up you can't remember anything immediately, I wish that was true. I could remember all of it. Not only had I gotten injured, but I also had Percy Jackson right in front of me and hadn't killed him or captured him. And then of course there's the matter of the Scythe, I had a feeling that no one in the army ad managed to grab it before leaving, Father was going to be so mad._

_ Just then I heard a door open and close, and then a voice sound, "So, my failure son has finally awoken."_

_ I clench my teeth as I realize that it is my Father. I try to speak but find that I can't._

_ "Don't try to speak," my Father spites me, knowing that I had just tried, "Your vocal cords were damaged by the poison. But don't worry, we managed to get some Nectar into you quick enough that you will be able to speak, as well as quick enough so that you insides didn't completely dissolve. Unfortunately though, we didn't have enough time to fully heal your eyes, so I worked some of my own magic on your sight."_

_ Suddenly the bandages were getting pulled off my eyes, for a second I opened them only to close them tightly a second later. But in that one second I had seen the outline of a figure above me, my Father. I felt a hand go over my eyes, prying them open._

_ "Oh come now, I spent hours working my magic so that you could see life essence and feel vibrations on the earth. Look and see how you will see from now on." Father purred._

_ He finally managed to pry my eyes open and I looked about me. I could only see Father, a black and red light was surround him, his immortal life and soul. But everywhere else was complete darkness. Panic began to set in. I began to hyperventilate, I couldn't see. I could only sense and see one's life. I was almost completely blind._

_ Now now," Father ran a hand through my hair, something he only did while he was taunting me, "Don't panic, after a few years of training you'll be as good as new, you'll see."_

_ I hear a laugh sounding above me as the darkness once again claimed me._

_End of Flashback_

__Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turned towards the door and began to walk out. Like always the hallways were almost completely empty, you only traveled the hallways if you were requested by Father, or Persephone, or maybe Thanatos. Unless one of them called you, you stayed in your room, all meals were brought to you and you had a conjoined room for fighting practice. You could ask for anything and one of the lower, Fields of Punishment ghosts would get what you wanted. I tried to stay away from them, they hated me and tended to always try and attack me.

To soon I was at the Throne room. Taking a deep breathe I forced myself to lock away all emotions. _You can't show fear _I reminded myself. Pushing the doors open I strode into the dimly lit room. Sitting in his throne like always was Father, but there was no one else, which was unusual, there was always other guards in the Throne room to protect Father. _Doesn't matter, pay attention di Angelo _I berated myself.

Taking another deep breath I walked forward and knelt in front of Father, "You called, sire?"

"Yes. I have a job for you," A smirk appeared on Father's face, one that made shivers run up and down my spine.

"A...job, sire?" Every since I had become partially blind I hadn't been allowed out of the Underworld, something about me not being able to fight as well as I used to.

"Yes, a job. You are to attack Zeus head on with my army. I want you to be the one that brings down Olympus," Father got up and walked towards the door while I felt my heart plummet, he wanted me to destroy Olympus, I couldn't do that, I just couldn't.

"Oh," Father paused and looked back at me, "Bring me back Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Chiron. They'll be my new _play toy._" With that Father walked out of the room.

_\_


	4. Author's Note

**A/N This story's going on hiatus for a while. Not for ever, I just have an extreme case of writer's block for this story. It is not being abandoned, I will come back to it, just not right now.**


End file.
